Shikamaru can be a Hero too!
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: Shikamaru the Genius that can plan ahead about 200 moves, yet when one girl gets involved with his life. Even he can't think straight for once, follow him as he is goes through many trials. With him deciding to try to be productive for once in his life, maybe he could achieve more then just the title of the Lazy Ninja. ShikaHina
1. Chivalry can be so Troublesome

( Hello all!, I'm new on the writing curcuit. So this is one of my few fanfictions, and it is a new story that I had thought of. So hopefully I will get reviews that are both good and bad. I want to improve and see where I need to work on. So enjoy! )

What a day it has been, the rebuilding of the leaf village was underway. As we follow the hero of this story, the only person that should deserve a story. Shikamaru! the name shrouded by darkness and willing to come up with any battle plan. Yes, this story is about him and how if things went differently. He could have done more than anyone could have imagined from his simple boring self. Welp, here we go with the new show.

It has been about three weeks, since the sand and sound village had attacked the leaf. Despite it all, we were still alive and made a treaty with the sand village. So no more problems with come from them, yet we had lose the 3rd Hokage during the battle. Leaving the village in confusion, who would be the next hokage in line for the title. Naruto wasn't good enough yet, so many of the other ninja's would come up to take the title.

I on the other hand, just didn't care for it at all. I rather take it easy, so I did for the time being as evaded hanging out with anyone today. It had been a long time, since I had watched the clouds in the sky. Usually I would be forced to take care of the rebuilding, Choji comes to get me about getting food, or Ino just sprouting about girl stuff.

It was all a little too much for me to do, so I just decided to hide away in the training fields this fine evening. Going to one of my favorite spots, where I could look at the clouds and not have the sun get in my eyes. I had moved over to the tree, before finally dropping on the floor with my arms and legs spread out.

" This is so much better, than working at day "

Was all I said too well? Myself in this empty area. Looking at the clouds was my favorite pass time, next to shogi of course. Looking up at the clouds, they had always been a mystery to me. Always changing like a person would, sometimes emotions, other times the very existence of what they the clouds were changing emotions, the images of shogi pieces, weapons, and just regular clouds moved along the sky.

What had always held them up there was a mystery as well. I usually went with the basic respond that it was there because something wanted it there. Really wasn't into looking that one up, it was such a drag to do it. My mind seemed to weaver as I felt rather tired at this moment in time. After a few more minutes of staring, I had fallen asleep at my spot, letting myself drift off into a dream state.

Inside the dream was myself, I was back at the battle for the leaf village. I saw Temari again, she was fighting with her brother Gaara. I knew that was her flesh and blood, it was for the honor of her village after all. Then another image had came into my mind, it was me stopping a group of Sound ninja's from attacking the village. It felt good stopping the enemy, winning the battle even if I had almost died from it.

One of these days, I would need to get stronger to protect the village. To do that, I would need to have a reason to change...yet there wasn't one at all. I was just sitting around being lazy, it wasn't like anyone had given me a agenda to do better now. More images of the village had went through my mind, until I had came to a stop at Naruto.

He was always getting stronger, some won't admit it but he had saved the village. I was there with them at the time, so I knew that he would always grow to become stronger to protect the village that had shunned him.

I envied him very much, but maybe I should follow his example. Well that wouldn't happen today at all, it would be too troublesome. Despite this all, I had awoken rather quickly because I had heard the sound of battle. It seems that I had slept for hours, because it was already Night time.

The battle was within the forest, and I had pulled out a Kunai before heading out to see what it was. When I reached the conflict it was Neji and Hinata fighting each other, for a moment it looked like training until it turned into a double-edged sword.

Neji had blocked her palm, then slammed his palm into the center of her chest. Making sure that he had hit the heart, then tossed her to the side. She was in pain from his attack and couldn't even muster the power to get back up. Just like the chunin exam, she was coughing up blood over the ground floor. Neji had walked over to her and looked down at Hinata, a look of disgust in his eyes.

" You're pathetic, You need more training to even get to my level "

" No, I can still fig...ahhh! "

Neji had kicked Hinata in her stomach, before he started to walk away from her. Not even looking back at her. He stopped for a moment in his tracks as he was pondering something.

" I'ii tell your father that you are training, hopefully you will get back by morning "

She didn't try to get up from the floor this time, being that she was too injured to move at this moment. I had watched the whole exchange and I knew that Neji was just that way. Yet, this was going to far and just leaving her to die out here. After Neji was gone from the field, I had started to walk closer to hinata to see if she was fine. Despite it all, I had to help her for some odd reason. It was because I knew her for so long being in the academy. I could hear numbles from her, and stopped to listen to what she had to say.

" I must...become stronger. For my own sake..but it's just hurts so much. I need to..."

She had finally fainted from the pain it seems, and I stood over her motionless body. Deciding on what to do now, looking over her was all I could do at this moment. Her small fragile body and timid face was always, what I saw in her. Now, I had a choice to either help her or just leave her alone to do things on her own training. At the back of my mind, it told me to help her and I just rolled my eyes at myself.

I wrapped my arms around her small frame, and pulled her into my arms.

She was really warm, it was all I could feel as I held her. I shook my head from that thought as it was not me at all. So I just started to walk with her in my arms, but where would I go...I couldn't take her home right now. So that meant...I would need to take her to my home, what a drag. I guess it is because I have a code of honor, when it came to women.

" I guess, I'll have to take care of you "

It was all I said to her, before I started to walk towards my home now. I at least had some medicine that can be used to treat her wounds. It was all I could do for now, hopefully it would help her. Of course, I have to say...this has grown rather troublesome for me. I hadn't expected this outcome at all.


	2. Life can't get worst right?

( Hello all, I am back with another chapter. Still looking for a beta reader and thanks for the few reviews. I am grateful for the support from the readers, and always looking to hear some suggestions for the story. Plus more followers would be great, anyway! Enjoy Chapter two! )

It was a dreary night already with rain on the way, instead of returning Hinata to her home. I had decided on bringing her to my own, the only reason for this was that the Hyuga clan would notice him. Then ask questions of what happened; leading to a bigger issue for me…why the hell did being so helpful have to be so troublesome. Reaching the roof of my house, I had looked through the windows to make sure that my mother wasn't awake. Father was either on a mission or Drinking with his old friends in the village at the moment. So it was clear for the time being, entering through the door of my own home felt awkward.

The reason being, I had a girl from the Hyuja clan on my shoulders, and I was taking her to my room. This was possibly the worst thing to get caught for, would they suspect that I had drugged her. I think that this was far worst then the village being destroyed by the sound ninja's. Taking a few steps at a time, the whole house was pitch black and my mother is asleep in her room. Sighing in relief, I had entered my room and closed the door behind me. Wishing that I had a lock at this moment in time, yet it would just be too troublesome to put one being that everyone was usually a Ninja.

All I could do was place her on my bed, laying her on back as I looked over her. Her short blue hair, overly sized sweater and those white eyes that looked as if it could stare into one's soul. She was injured and I needed to examine her body to see, if there isn't any bruises on her. I was about to unzip her jacket, when something in my mind had just snapped. I would be stripping down her clothing, it was for the greater good but the Hormone teenager side of me had been excited for this brief moment.

What I truly needed to do was stay focused, so I shall do that very thing. So starting with her jacket, I had started to unzip it down, until it reached her waist and noticed that she had a rack on her. I mentally slapped myself for even thinking of such a thing, yet this might be the first time that I had ever seen her exposed. Pressing on, I had thrown her jacket to the floor and focused on where Neji had kicked her. Picking at the blue shirt that was under her jacket, I had slowly grabbed it at the waist and pulled it up. Forgetting about her for a brief moment, as her stomach area was completely covered in bruise marks.

"Are all these from Neji? Or do you just push yourself too hard? "

Speaking to no one in general, since I was the only one here and she was passed out. I extended my hand over to her stomach, the smooth feeling of her skin was overwhelming but she turned away from my touch. The pain had jolted in her mind and caused her to stir out of place. I backed off from her and went to get the medicine from the storage room. A very rare treat, the Nara Clan medicine was known for being the best within the village. So it would be able to help her heal faster, looking down the hall….father was not back yet.

Heading back into my room, she was still on the bed. So I would have a better chance to apply the medicine to her bruises and bind the bandages around her wounds. It was all that mattered at this moment in time. Thinking of what I should do, after I heal her…..maybe I should take her home but it was already late. He didn't even know if she would wake up but her health was more important. Even if it was a drag to keep an eye on her. It took about a good thirty minutes before I had finished patching her up, wiping the sweat off my forehead out of exhaustion.

"I am not cut out for being a medical ninja "

I moved over to the wall opposite of the bed, and slid down. Letting my legs extend out as I watched her on my bed. Her soft breathing, the way her chest expanded as she slept and remembering all that has happened to her. She was one tuff girl; I already knew the reason for her change. It was too noticeable being that she liked naruto, yet either he was too stupid or didn't want her. Now he was gone to search for the next hokage….it didn't involve me, so I will just wait for him to come back.

The sound of lightning was heard throughout the room, along with rain drops hitting my windows. It didn't look like it would lighten up till morning, so Hinata would need to stay over tonight. It answered one of my questions at least, yet complicated our relationship. We weren't the closest of friends but teammates on missions. This was getting too personal between us, so I would need to keep it this way. I felt my body jolt for a brief moment as thunder had strike down from the sky, causing a loud booming sound over the village.

I heard the soft squeak inside my room, noticing that Hinata had awoken from the thunder. She was barely getting up from my bed, when she paused for a moment. She started to look around the dark room for anyone. She was getting more scared with each passing moment, so my response was to talk to her.

" Hinata, are you alright? "

Hinata had squeaked much louder at my voice, focusing on where it came from.

" Shikamaru is that you? "

" Yes it's me, How are you feeling? "

"Better…now "

She turned her body off the bed, trying to take the first step off. She was doing fine, until her legs had given up on her. Causing me to leap into action, catching her in my arms as I felt her warm body against my. I saw her blush at my actions, yet I felt my cheeks do the same. Snapping out of this feeling, I had helped her over to my bed. Then releasing her from my arms and sat next to her on the bed.

" Your still too weak to move around. Don't move around until your wounds heal "

" I'm sorry for putting you through this trouble "

She gave a very sincere look to me, and I didn't really know how to response to her at this moment. It could be a simple word like troublesome but unlike those other times. It involved a rather calm, and collected young girl instead of the usual tough girl.

" It's alright, it was good that I had found you when I did "

" Yes….thanks again, Shikamaru "

She looked down at her legs, being that we were alone in a room alone. It felt like it was getting warmer inside my own room. What could I do to change it…for once in my life? The answer did not come naturally to my mind; it was just strange to have her in the room.

" So can you tell me why Neji almost killed you? " I asked her rather bluntly

She cringes at my words for some odd reason. It was noticeable that she didn't want to speak about it. I didn't really care at all, it was her problem not my at all. So I got up from the bed and started to walk to where I was before. Yet, Hinata had grabbed my arm before I could leave.

" I was trying to improve myself "

" So you told Neji to beat you up in a forest, then leave you to die. That kind of doesn't sound like improvement at all. More like trying to get yourself seriously injured or killed " I said in my usual insightful views of idea's.

" It wasn't supposed to go that far, he just wanted to make me stronger "

" Maybe you should try something else, I might not be there next time "

She paused for a moment to think of what to say to me, before something came to her realization.

" Why were you out in the forest anyway? " She asked curiously

" I was taking a nap, when I heard fighting in the forest. So I went to see what was going on, and here we are " Shikamaru said with little emotion behind his words.

" I see "

" You are going to have to sleep in my bed till morning. Don't give me any say that it would be bad idea. I am a chivalry type of guy, so just take the bed "

I didn't linger for long as I went back to the wall opposite of the bed. Crouching down as I watched her move around the bed. She didn't really say anything else after that; of course I hadn't caught the smile on her face. Thinking that she was always like that, I never tend to smile at all because I was just a lazy and serious guy. She seemed to be asleep now and so I decided to doze off as well. It would be a real interesting day in the morning.

…...

After a few hours, I could feel myself getting up from my bed. Noticing that it wasn't comfy at all, that was when my eyes snapped open. I was in my room, the bed was empty and I was on lying on a hard wall. Trying to remember, what had happened last night and looked around the room. Everything was in place, nothing was wrong….until I saw Jacket on the floor of my room wasn't my at all. I knew who it was but Hinata was gone from my room. I had saved her, maybe she had gone home and let me sleep in but I knew that couldn't be the answer? She would leave her jacket here? I decided that maybe she did leave home, and just left the jacket in a hurry. It could have happened, so it would be better for me now. I don't have to deal with her anymore, and I can live my normal uneventful life.

" Shikamaru!, Come and Eat! "

The only thing that could shake me out of my mind was my mother. Her commanding voice was telling me to eat breakfast. It was something that I learned was to never say no to that, or else there would be some serious problems. My motto was to never piss off angry women; my mother was just one of those women. So I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to get some breakfast before heading out to get a mission or training.

Of course the sight of Hinata helping my mother set the table was very bad. As I took a seat, my mother had saw me and put on a bright smile. To many it would be a sign of happiness to see her son, for the Nara family it was like a ticking time bomb ready to be set off. The only word that came to mind for this type of situation was Troublesome…I knew that this was the beginning of the end for me. As Hinata had finished up and sat in the chair across from me at the kitchen table. While my mother had brought the food to us, and taken her own seat, while looking at me with a rather calm expression, until a eye brow had lowered down. Knowing that the time for calm has finally over...just great.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! BRINGING THIS POOR GIRL OVER TO MY HOME WITHOUT TELLING ME. EXPLAIN ALL THE DETAILS BEFORE I BREAK YOU FOR THIS! "

So this is how my morning would be today, it was just turning out to be a swell day...man I hate my life.


	3. Mother's can be so Troublesome!

( Another Chapter for this story, I want to thank all the reviewers and viewers that are keeping up with the story. Plus the feedback works wonders for my muse, keep it up! Still looking for a beta, just shoot me a PM if interested. Hoping to get 10 reviews before chapter four! )

Chapter 3: Mothers can be so troublesome.

Yoshino Nara is a very fierce and fearful woman, who believes that her words are the law of the house. Just a single word of her mouth is a command to the world, which do nothing but follow it to the letter. No matter how troublesome it would to be complete, if not followed she will rain down hell upon all that stand in her way. The worst parts about these little facts were that she was my mother. I had come down from my room for breakfast, only instead of a good meal. I was getting yelled at by my mother because she knows about Hinata being here.

" Can you not be so loud, the whole village might have heard you " I said not in the best mood.

" Oh, no. You're not getting out of this one mister, clearly there is something going on right now. You either tell me or will I have to force it out of you " She said wielding a frying pan in her hand.

I stuttered at the sight of her weapon of choice, it was just a losing battle now. Even with me trying to plan ahead two hundred moves in advance, she would always beat me. I decided to not hide anything from her.

" I was helping out a classmate that was in need of saving. You know that I am not the type of guy to bring a woman back to the house. She was hurt and you know my code of Chivalry " I groaned to her.

Yoshino looked at me like I had grown three heads, and then turned back to her kitchen. She was setting a plate for me at the table, while I looked over to Hinata. She had stuck close to the wall like a fly, while I and my mother had talked about our feelings. To many it would seem like yelling but it was the way our family worked. My mother had dropped off a bowl of white rice and broiled salmon for me, herself and Hinata.

Hinata had found her way into a seat, while I just waited for them to start eating. Before I have finally relaxed and picked up my chop sticks. Slowly taking a bite out of the food that was in the bowl, thinking that this problem was behind us now.

" So you two are not going out with each other!? "

I swallowed the food in my mouth rather quickly, causing me to choke on it the large chunk of rice. I started to hit my chest a few times, until the food had finally gone down my throat. When I wasn't in danger of dying anymore, I looked at my mother with a shocked expression on my face.

" You can't really be serious. We are not together, I was helping her out. That's all, jeez you are so troublesome "

" I am just curious, you bringing home a nice young girl. That doesn't talk about her hair and clothing all day, like someone we know "

" Hinata can you tell my mother that we are nothing to each other? "

Hinata feared for her life at this moment, as Yoshino was forcing her to tread on thin ice. Maybe this was too much for her; I might need to speak to her afterwards. It wasn't until she had picked her head up from the table and stared at my mother with some confidence that I never knew she had.

" Ms. Yoshino. Shikamaru had come to my rescue, I am very grateful that he was there. I might have been seriously injured or far worst. If I was going to be truthful, I have someone else that I want to impress. This is why I am trying hard to train myself " she said to Yoshino

I was rather shocked to hear her speak like that to my mother; usually I would just shut up. Yet, she was holding her own ground. I just went back into my mind, thinking of the person that she was speaking about. Naruto was always on her mind, little people knew of that fact but I knew the truth. She was infatuated with him for some reason, then again. I didn't care for it, it was there problem after all. The sound of laughter had brought me out of my deep thinking as I recognized it as my mothers.

" I like you, Hinata. You can stand up for yourself, and very determined to grow stronger. I figured Shikamaru didn't have a girl with him, he is rather lazy. Anyway! I was thinking that you and my son would make a cutest couple " she said with a bright smile on her face.

" Mother! " I replied to her, while my face had turned a bright shade of pink.

Looking over a Hinata, she had looked down towards the table again. Hiding her own blushing face from us, it wasn't a big deal. Well maybe not for me but everyone had their ways with dealing with denial. I started to eat out of my bowl again, this time hopefully the food would go down without interruptions.

Most of the morning had gone by rather quickly after breakfast. Hinata and Yoshino had started to wash the dishes, while I watched the both of them from the table. It looked so odd but at the same time it was just natural. I smiled towards the both of them, while they were putting away the dishes into the cabinets. Hinata had turned around and saw me smiling; I noticed that she was looking at me. I just looked away from her, as I felt my cheeks turn red from embarrassment.

" So tell me, are you going to keep Hinata here forever? Her father might be worried that she isn't home yet " She said moving around the kitchen, finally finishing up with her work in this room anyway.

" Yeah you're right, I really don't want to start a conflict between the Nara and Hyuuga Clan " I said to her with groan

" Good boy, now scurry along now " she said teasingly to me.

I rolled my eyes at her and got up from the table, stretching my body out to do the next troubling task. Delivering Hinata back to the compound should be a simple task right? I had walked out of the kitchen first, while Hinata followed behind me. When she had reached the door, she had turned around to Yoshino and bowed respectfully to her.

" Thank you for having me. I hope to repay the favor in the near future "

" No problem Dear, just don't hurt yourself again "

After Hinata had said those words, we had taken our leave from my home. I was walking with her to make sure that she was fine, since the idea of her getting hurt again on my watch was unfavorable. The walk was pretty dull; we didn't have much to say to each other now that she was going home. It wasn't that it mattered to me; I was just going to go back to my regular life. Train with my team, go watch the clouds from my favorite spots and pay shoji against Azuma. It wasn't much but it was all I did around here, I just wanted a normal life after all. A wife that handles the cooking, I would bring the money home, have two kids a boy and a girl. Then simply grow old with my wife until it was my time to go, what a life.

I looked over a Hinata, focusing on her features and how she carried herself. He saw how hard she always trained herself, always improving, and yet. She looks as fragile as a doll, to many she would look to pose no threat to anyone. The only time he had watched her fight was at the Chunin exams against her cousin Neji. Speaking of him, I wondered if he would try to harm Hinata again. Did he even care for her? He remembered that he was bound to protect her as the lower branch of the Hyuuga clan. Maybe he just wanted to get rid of her to take over for himself…Neji didn't seem like that type of guy.

We were around the corner of the Hyuuga compound when Hinata had stopped me in my tracks. I looked back at her with a bored expression on my face. On her side, she had given me a sad smile as I wondered what was going through her mind. Would this truly change us? I hope it doesn't or else this would just get a lot more troublesome for me.

" Shikamaru, I just wanted to say thank you for everything. You save me and your mother being kind enough to let me stay. I know that I said this enough times, but I really am grateful " she said honestly.

" Don't worry about it, remember my code of chivalry. It was only natural that I help you, just don't make a habit of it okay? " I said with my usual blunt tone.

I turned around to start my travel back home now; dropping her off was the end of this exchange. I heard her footsteps as she had walked away to her compound, finally this day was going my way. Maybe instead of going home, I should go watch some clouds and catch a nice nap. Now that sounds like a plan that I would gladly do.

…

As Shikamaru was walking away, a lone figure had watched the whole exchange. Her flowing blonde hair, fashion sense and overall good looks had made a appearance. She smiled at Shikamaru's back as many idea's had formed in her head.

" Hmm, Shikamaru and Hinata together? I would have never have guessed with him being so lazy. If he was hiding this from me, then I think it's time that I spread the word to the whole village. That will show you to hide secrets from me! AHAHAHAHA " she Laughed loudly to herself.

" What are you evilly laughing about now, Pig "

" Ah Forehead, I didn't expect to see you here "

" Well you were laughing really loud, so I came to check it out. Maybe you have finally gone crazy. "

" No, but you will soon as I tell you this juicy tale " she said trying to draw her in.

" Oh really now, do tell " she said with a smirk on her lips.


	4. The Hyuga's Magical All Seeing Eye

( Alright, so I know it has been a long time since my last update. It wasn't that I didn't want to write the story, it was just that I had other problems along the road. Just moved to Texas, so I didn't have a computer to write on but now that I had time. I have finally finished another chapter, I hope that my readers are still around and enjoy the chapter! Plus I finally got a beta reader, a shout out to AnimeGirl 144! So review if you still want to read more! )

Chapter 4: The Hyuga's magical all Seeing Eye!

I had entered the compound trying to not get caught by my own father; it was surprising to me at that very moment that I slide the door open. My father was kneeling on the wooden floor staring at me with a disappointed glare that meant that I was in trouble. I froze up in his presence and feared for the worst that could come out of his mouth.

"Hinata, where have you been all night?" He asked sternly.

I couldn't find the right words to answer him with. Even if I did, it would only end up causing trouble for Neji for what he did.

"Answer me, NOW!" It was an unexpected outburst that had made him look like a demon.

I only stared towards the ground, trying to avoid the subject. He would find out anyway.

"I was training, father."

"You were training all night? How stupid can you be!"

"Father, I need to become stronger. Isn't that what you want?"

"Don't change the subject; you knew that what you did was wrong!"

The words in my mouth had faded from existence at his second outburst. I could only hang my head and take the punishment.

"Now that you seem to have some common sense, you are to go to your room. Do not come out until I say that it is okay to do so."

I nodded to him and reached my room without a word. Closing the door behind me, I crawled under my covers to rest. He had banned me from doing anything else, so I decided to recap what had happened to me during my training with Neji and the Nara's taking me in.

It had all started with my goal to become stronger for myself, to grow past my shy limits and also for the people that I cherish. It was my goal since the day that I had found Naruto training hard to become a ninja, always trying and never giving up. Even when Naruto was shunned, he still rose to the challenge to become something great and realize his dream of becoming hokage. It had always given me hope to follow in his footsteps.

When I had fought Neji in the Chunin Exam, it had opened my eyes to new lengths that needed to be improved. Despite almost dying, it had showed me that the goal alone would not help me. To grow, one needed a rival and I had chosen Neji because he was always the one that stood in my way. Even if he was a part of the branch family, it didn't stop his progress. What he wanted was to live his life and not be told what to do.

I had taken the time to ask Neji to train with me, so that we could both improve. At first he didn't want anything to do with me but later on he had agreed to it because he was watching me train for a week. It wasn't much but we had chosen to train at night away from the compound to not upset my father. We had worked on my style of the Gentle Fist and decided that it was more of a defensive art then an offensive one. So we had forced on that sort of trying in the beginning, over a span of a month. Our skills in combat had approved, which lead to this night in the forest. I had challenged Neji to a rematch since the Chunin Exam, but the outcome had not changed at all.

I had lost to Neji badly and ended up fainting from the pain because I couldn't take it. Even as I tried to get up from the attack, he had kicked me in the chest to make sure I was out. Had he done it for pleasure? Or was it for my own good? I knew my cousin…he wouldn't try to kill me, right? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I had expected myself to be found in that forest by a patrolling ninja, but instead someone had rescued me. That someone was Shikamaru; he had brought me back to his home and healed me. If it wasn't for him…I don't know what could have happened to me if he wasn't there.

He had tended to my wounds around my body….he had touched my body! Oh my god! I felt my cheeks start to fluster a very bright red color that looked like a tomato. The very idea of him touching my body was beyond me, yet the feeling had started to give off a tingling sensation down my spine. I shrugged the ideas in my head quickly, so that it wouldn't be awkward. Shikamaru couldn't have been a pervert right? He was always a kind gentleman to women and went on about his code of chivalry was proof of it.

I had awoken in his bed on that night and he was watching over me. We spoke a few times, but I knew that he must have wanted to get some rest as well. So I told him I was fine and he was able to get his rest then and I decided to stay in his bed a bit longer before leaving. It was about an hour later that someone had come into the room and carried me to the kitchen. It was there that I had a chat with Shikamaru's mother, Yashino.

When I woke up, she was starting the stove and getting ready to cook breakfast. The smell of cooking oil was in the air and she had turned around to face me with a frying pan in her hand. There was an expression on her face that looked like it was meant to kill and to honestly say this now. I was really scared of his mother. I wondered what she wanted from me; could it be that she would think that we were together?

"So tell me, Hyuga. Are you seeing my son? If you are how long has it been, because I never knew that Shikamaru was this good at keeping secrets?" She said demanding an answer from me.

I gulped at the barrage of words that she had branded me with for this moment in time. I had to be truthful with her, since it was woman to woman.

"No, we were just…..I mean he was helping me out."

"Helping you out? Is that slang for something else, hmm?" she said with a coy smirk on her face.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red at her comment, but I didn't internally understand what she meant by her words at all. She only smirked brighter at the sight of my cheeks and I turned away from her.

"Please, I was just training in the woods in the night. I fainted from exhaustion, if it wasn't for Shikamaru. I might have gotten in a worst condition, maybe ev…"

"Relax! I was only kidding around with you. I can tell you're a really nice girl and wouldn't do those types of things with my son," She said with a bright smile instead of her smirk. It had looked like she had changed out of mid-air.

"What's your name by the way, dear?"

She wanted to know my name?

"It's Hinata, Hyuga…pleased to meet you."

"Oh so polite, Hinata. As you can see, I am the leader of the household and this kitchen is my stronghold."

"Stronghold?"

"Yes, it's a beauty isn't it?"

I only nodded to her out of respect, when an idea had formed inside my head.

"Miss Nara?"

"Hinata, you can just call me Yoshino."

"Umm, Yoshino…"

"Yes, what is it?" She questioned sweetly.

"Do you mind if I help you in the kitchen?"

"Not at all my dear, just make yourself at home."

It was strange to be cooking in someone else's home like this, yet it felt welcoming to me. I had started to cut some vegetables, when Shikamaru walked into the room. He was rather surprised to see me here, but I was even more surprised at his mother's outburst at my side. Her very voice was like a demon had reaped the soul from innocent children, Yoshino was someone not to mess with.

Soon after that, they had started to talk and I wondered if all mothers were like this. The memories of my mother were coming back at that time and it only caused me to become depressed about the matter. Shikamaru was lucky to have a mother, even if she yelled at him all the time and he just responded back with his annoyed tones.

They soon decided to bring me into their fight, which really scared me. Because if I said the wrong thing, Shikamaru would be pissed and Yoshino….I don't even want to know what she would do. I had become timid about the subject, until something inside of me had snapped like a twig. I picked up my head and spoke the truth about the matter. That I was hurt, Shikamaru had saved me and I had someone else in my life. It was after those words, Yoshino had praised me about my efforts and for once it felt good to be congratulated from someone other than my team.

Maybe the whole me getting stronger thing wasn't a bad idea after all. One day, I will have the courage to do what I always wanted, but now was only a stepping stone in the process. I had thanked Yoshino for allowing me to stay and promised to pay her back. Shikamaru had walked along side me with a calm expression on his face; he was watching clouds as usual.

It had given me time to think of what I would do once home. Father would be angry, and Neji would not say a word about the incident. So it would be all be up to me, how I would go along with this problem. I didn't want Shikamaru to get involved with my family issues. He was a nice gentleman that cares about his friends….that's all. I was staring at him for a long time, while he was deep in thought about something and I could feel myself smile at him.

Mentally I slapped myself for my staring; he was just helping me out was all. When we reached the end of the road, I thanked him once more before we went our separate ways. This brings me back to my current location, stuck inside a tower. My father the evil king and umm….Naruto my knight in shining armor. I was stuck here until the day I could stand up to my own father, or someone else saves me from this tower.

I read too many fairy tales to think that life can be treated like one of those stories. It was the only thing that connected me to my mother, since she used to read me a fairy tale every night to bed. Anyone could be the hero, even Shikamaru if he wanted to. I wouldn't mind him being my knight in shining armor for a chan…NO, Naruto is the one I should be thinking about!

Yoshino words had started to play back in my head; I knew that she was only playing around. Yet, those words had started to make me think differently for a change. Shikamaru was an outstanding guy but I couldn't end up with him? Could I? No, Naruto is the one I want…he was always the one to push me on. It was just that Shikamaru had saved me; we didn't talk much in the academy. So we weren't friends; he was only helping a person in need right? It was just a one-time thing is all?

My thoughts were cut short, when Neji had opened the door to my room. He quickly closed the door and looked over to me. I was looking back, and wondered what he could want at this time of day. We never talked during the day, sometimes when we passed each other, but this was a first that he came into my room.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

I simply nod his head at question.

"Did you tell your father about our training last night?"

I shook my head to him.

"Good, I didn't want to get in trouble with him. He is finally training me, and I don't need something to screw it up."

My eyes grew at his words, since he had referred to me as something.

"Neji, you shouldn't be so mean to me. What about our training? You promised to help me grow stronger."

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face for a few moments, before he finally came back to this world.

"Yes, I know. Of course, you're still injured from our last fight. So until you're fully healed, we will not train."

He left my room after that and I felt that he was hiding something from me. I didn't pay much mind to it for now. I had decided to take a nap for now, until my father will allow me to leave the room. Trying to have good dreams was what I wanted.

….

Neji's Pov

I had talked to Hinata to make sure she was okay; I didn't want to have killed her. She deserved better than that but I knew that she was with Nara. When I had defeated her, I had stayed behind to check if she would be alright. Of course, Shikamaru had to come into the picture and watch our fight like it mattered. He was rather smart, but he might say something unwanted.

It was when my uncle had called me into his chambers to speak of an important matter. He was kneeled down on a cushion, sipping some tea. He didn't look troubled, but something had to be on his mind.

"Neji, can you do me a favor?"

It was odd of him to speak like this.

"Yes Uncle, I can."

" Good, my daughter was with the Nara kid last night "

I felt my throat go dry for a split second because of those words. Had he found out that I had harmed Hinata badly and now wants to deal with me?

"Yes, Uncle. So tell me, what do you want me to do?"

"It's quite simple, I want you to keep an eye on the young Nara. Why my daughter was with him. So I want you to report to me what you find out."

So he wants me to be a spy?

"Why would you want to know about that, Uncle?"

"That is none of your business at this moment, just do the job."

"Yes, Uncle. I understand you."

"You may now leave. Good luck Neji."

I bowed to him, and left his chambers only to think about what he said. This must have been troubling for him.

"Nara, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

I had walked away from the compound and off to do this favor. All I thought about along the way was about how long would it take to find out the info from him. He isn't known for being very active and always watching clouds, this could just a wild goose chase on my part. What has the Nara done to deserve the Hyuga's all seeing eye of the clan?


End file.
